Kizuato
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: A side story to Seventh Heaven's chapter 8. Basically, this one's on Natsu's POV. Natsu/Gray. Oneshot


Seventh Heaven side story

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own anything

* * *

Kizuato (Scar)

The moon was high in the sky, the silvery light bathing the trees' tops but not succeeding in reaching the ground.

A figure stumbled amidst the trees, trying to walk as quickly and silent as possible…

Stopping by a tree, the figure leaned on it, breathing raggedly. A hand was pressing tightly against a side. He slumped into the tree's side and slid slowly to the ground and falling with a dull _thud_.

He continued to breathe. He had to compose himself or he was in deep trouble (well, deeper).

A small breeze flew by and, strangely, brought some words.

'_semi selamita ii karia saria salamita_

_konsta morti adita'_

The words surrounded him, spoke to him and gave him some strength. He had heard them before.

With a pained grin on his face and the tree's help, he managed to get up again. This was bad but he had to keep moving. He resumed his careful walk.

Ahead, a beam of moonlight showed his pink hair but he noticed it and tried to merge with the shadows again. It was really bad that he couldn't use his element – with the risk of being seen.

His left shoulder hurt and it seemed that he wouldn't be able to feel well ever again. How he longed for that cool and tender touch…

But now was not the moment to think about that!

The hand that was pressing against the large wound was starting to feel a bit moist. Those weren't good news… Bringing his hand up he saw the blood. The bandages weren't enough, after all…

At that moment he felt like crying…

And he was starting to feel cold. But this wasn't a cold that he could relate to and be comforted, on the contrary, this was a vicious cold. He couldn't surrender to it. He had to fight.

By the corner of his eye he spotted something bright, of a flaming orange. He turned completely at it and saw a clearing that was limited by flaming flowers. The heat was calling him and he was suspicious as the light was sure to attract the enemies but, inside, something compelled him to enter the clearing, enveloping him in comfort and what reminded him of what it felt like being happy…? It was strange.

Natsu entered the clearing and it was like entering a dream. He was in another dimension where the stardust from a shooting star hung in the sky indefinitely.

The feeling of arms embracing him elicited a gasp from him. He knew this, he knew the touch. And with that he let himself relax.

The voices echoed again, bringing him hope in their ethereal words.

'_arta vista'_

Natsu lay on the ground, looking at the sky, though he knew that he shouldn't go to sleep. Around him the silence rang and he caught himself missing the warmth to which he was used to.

He was alone.

And he wasn't used to being alone. His life had been enriched by his friends, that were also his family, and they brought the warmth – the fact that he could physically heat a place didn't matter if he couldn't feel the warmth inside.

Thinking about that, he resigned himself to pass the night.

The voices spoke to him, trying to say something and maybe try to help him.

'_mistia kanta_

_konsta morti adita'_

The clearing darkened and, on the outside, rain started to fall.

Natsu sat up and looked beyond the fires, it was really raining but inside this circle nothing happened – the sky was still clear and that shooting star continued in the same place.

Natsu got up carefully and walked to the boundary.

He extended his hand and felt the cold water hit his skin. And at the same time a sequence of images hit him.

The others must be worried about him, he thought as he shook his head. Retracting his hand he felt as it became instantly dry.

Was he worried about him too? Did he miss him as much as Natsu did?

Waking to the middle of the clearing Natsu sat cross-legged on the ground. He put his head in his hands. Face tilted down and darkened by the hair, there was no way that anybody (if there was someone there) could see that he was crying silently.

So many memories. Things that had happened so long ago, their history was so deep already that it was hard to understand from the outside.

His trust in Gray was one of the certainties on his life, of that he was sure.

He lifted his head and paused to take off his scarf, letting it fall on his side.

The weight of the necklace was comforting and made him feel that Gray was there with him…

Being together again and being able to talk about everything that had happened, that was what he wanted right now. Talk about the good and the bad times, now fondly thought of, they were deeply engraved and just thinking of them made Natsu want to go back in time. He would go back to any of those times (even the worst memory) if he could. He would rather have that than this. He wanted to go to a time before this mission, before this wall that somehow had sprouted between them and had taken away his happiness – only leaving the memories and sadness to him.

A sudden white light appeared on the sky – the figments of stardust long gone already. What did that mean?

The light started to descend gradually, the white making a clean circle against the dark blue sky. Then the flames from the burning flowers started growing and reaching for the white – until Natsu was inside a circle that was red at the bottom, that turned into orange then into a yellow that touched the white that came from the sky.

Natsu saw Gray, got a clear look into his eyes and saw the pain in them. He yearned to get there and make that look disappear, to kiss him and tell him that everything was alright and that there was nothing to fear. To prove him that he would be there for him – always – and that he wouldn't let anything get in their way. That their connection really existed.

That thought strengthened his resolve and he got up and head to the border of the clearing. Before he got there, some of the burning petals flew up towards him and right to his side. They were incandescent and the temperature was so high that Natsu yelped at the sudden pain, lost his footing and fell to the ground. Turning over and sitting up he saw that his bandages had turned into ashes and that a large scar was where the wound had been bleeding before. Shakily he got up and walked out of the clearing, out of the deafening silence that he now felt and towards what looked like the most beautiful daybreak that he had ever seen.

He only had one thing in mind, his whole being was being led by that wish, and that was getting back home, to Gray. That was the thought that moved him and allowed him to pass the nights and any other problems that may come his way. He knew that he would overcome it all.

From behind the chorus of voices said the last words, giving him the last push.

'_mistia kanta'_

He was going home, a bit different and with more scars than before but to his home – where he belonged.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, this was a little side story that had been bugging me the whole day and that I decided to write on impulse... Once again, it was nothing much but what might be Natsu's side. This one ended like this and I have no idea how. I wanted to write angst but ended up with this (that I don't exactly know how to categorize). I wonder if I'm any good at writing angst… As usual, this was not beta-ed.

Anyway, I wanted to dedicate this little fic to Citrus Sunscreen and Shiny Pichu-chan for being such loyal readers and reviewers and for making my day (yes, my days are that sad xD). Thank you so much.

As usual, any review…


End file.
